Algo buno por algo malo
by Milla-chan
Summary: Bueno, este es un fic cortito pero creo que les va a gustar. Esta es una de las formas en que yo creo que podrían haber terminado Aoshi y Misao ^_^dejen review!!!!!!


Hay quienes dicen que todo ocurre por algún motivo, que todo lo malo trae algo bueno o que todo es cuestión del destino. Yo no sé si es verdad pero en este caso se podría decir que lo es.  
  
En el Aoiya todo estaba en silencio, el ambiente era lúgubre. Ya no se escuchaban las risas, ni se veía a ningún cliente en los grandes salones. En la puerta había un pequeño grupo de personas, parecían viajeros. ¿Hay alguien? - pregunto la joven mujer que formaba parte del grupo. - ¿Por qué esta todo cerrado? Ohayo Kaoru, Ohayo Mina - fue la respuesta de una Omasu muy triste. Parecía haber estado llorando. ¿Ocurrió algo malo Omasu-dono? - Kenchin al igual que el resto de sus compañeros estaba impresionado. Había ido al Aoiya para pasar el verano junto a sus amigos y no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena. Gomen. Es que... no tuvimos tiempo de avisarles. Okina... bueno, Okina... - pero antes de continuar su voz se quebró y continuo en un llanto. ¿A muerto? - fue la pregunta apenada de Sano. En ese momento salieron del Aoiya los otros Oni acompañados de Aoshi pero... ¿Dónde esta Misao? - Kaoru parecía preocupada por su amiga. Ella se a encerrado en su cuarto, no quiere hablar con nadie - Omasu se calmo al recordar que Misao aun la necesitaba. Déjenla tranquila. Ella necesita tiempo, eso es todo - para asombro de todos Aoshi hablaba bastante calmado. Todos sabían lo mucho que le importaba a Aoshi el estado de Misao, y sabiendo cual era su carácter habitual prefirieron no decir nada. Mejor pasemos adentro - todos siguieron a Okon asta una mesa y Omasu les trajo algo para comer. El funeral será mañana. Imagino que entonces Misao saldrá de su encierro. Tienes razón Omasu ella saldrá. Y así todos charlaron por un rato para luego irse a dormir. Pero nadie podía dormir bien, sobretodo una persona en particular. Aoshi daba una y otra ves vueltas en su futon sin conseguir dormir. Por lo general no dormía mucho pero, nunca había estado tan inquieto y sabía muy bien la razón de su inquietud..... Misao. Se levanto y salio de su habitación hacia la de ella. No se encontró con nadie en el pasillo, pero más de uno lo escucho. - Misao ¿puedo pasar? - pero nadie respondió y la puerta no se abrió. - ¿Misao?.... Si no me contestas entrare igual - espero unos minutos pero nada cambio. Abrió la puerta y le sorprendió lo que vio. Misao estaba sentada frente a una pequeña bandeja con te y en lugar de sus ropas normales usaba un Kimono negro con pétalos de sakura blancos y un obi blanco. - ¿Por qué... - a Aoshi le hubiera gustado preguntar ¿cuál era el motivo de todo eso pero prefirió quedarse callado. Tomo asiento frente a Misao y la miro nuevamente. Se había quitado la trenza y se había dejado el pelo suelto. "Se ve preciosa así... ¿Pero que digo? Es mi protegida y necesita mi ayuda no que la ande mirando. Pero...yo quiero decirle... ¿qué vas a decirle? Que tu, un inmundo acecino la ama ¿crees que a ella eso le importe?" Pero entonces algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, Misao le acababa de colocar una tasa de te entre sus manos. Arigato Misao-chan - Había sido más amable de lo habitual pero ella ni se inmuto. ¿Sabes? Todos están muy preocupados por ti. ¿Todos? - su voz era suave pero con un tono irónico y melancólico - ¿Tu también? Si, yo también. Por eso estoy aquí. Eso no es verdad. Tú estas aquí para cuidar a tu protegida. Pero déjame decirte algo Aoshi Shinomori, esta que ve aquí no es tu protegida. Tu ni me conoces, ¿qué sabes de mis gustos, de lo que pienso o de lo que ago? Tu conociste a la niña, pero la niña ya se fue y solo quedo yo - eso si que le dolió a Aoshi "Es verdad... ¿qué sé yo de ella? Pero la amo, la amo sin importar nada. Cuando era una niña la quería más que a nada en el mundo y ahora que es una mujer la amo" ¿En verdad crees eso? Si lo que me dices es verdad, entonces tú tampoco sabes nada de mí. No puedes esperar que sea lo que una vez fui, tienes que aceptar lo que soy ¿entiendes? - "eso es verdad, entonces... ¿estoy enamorada de un fantasma? No, yo lo amo así como es pero... el no me ama" Yo te acepto como eres ¿pero tú me aceptas como soy? Yo ni me molesto en aceptarte. Yo simplemente te amo - Ante esto Misao despego la mirada del piso y lo miro directo a los ojos. ¿era amor lo que veía en ellos? ¿cariño? Fuera lo que fuera, era algo que la llenaba de felicidad y se arrojo a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. Aoshi correspondió a su abraso, primero se había sorprendió pero luego solo se pudo sentir feliz. "Ella también me ama" eso era lo único que pasa por su mente. A la mañana siguiente los dos bajaron juntos a desayunar. Nadie pregunto ni dijo nada al verlos besarse como si fuera lo más normal. Eso era lo mejor, era lamentable que hubiera costado la vida de un ser querido pero todos sabían que si Okina hubiera tenido que elegir hubiera dado gustoso su vida por ver a aquellos dos felices. Dos personas tan diferentes, tan solitarias y que lo único que necesitaban era la una a la otra.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Konichiwa!!!!! Bueno primero que nada GOMEN!!!!! Por matarles a Okina demo... creo que es en las situaciones difíciles como esa en las que uno se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Todos te apoyan cuando las cosas están bien pero solo los que realmente te aman estarán allí para ti cuando todo este mal. Y muchas veces para que uno reaccione hay que darle con un palo en la cabeza, como en el caso de estos dos. Bueno ¿les gusto? Eso espero ^_^ A mi querida Shishou (Misao Makimachi futura de Shinomori) y a mi querida amiga Hibari les dedico este fic, que después de todo ustedes ya lo leyeron no??  
  
JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dejen review y no me maten por matar a Okina si???  
  
Besos y abrazos de Milla-chan 


End file.
